finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gladiator (job)
.]] '''Gladiator' , , or is a job class in the ''Final Fantasy'' series all about dealing heavy damage, usually with elements added to their attack. The trade-off is that the Gladiator has low Agility compared to other melee jobs. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V The Gladiator is a class exclusive to the ''Advance, mobile and Steam versions. Its skill set is centered around potentially inflicting huge damage all at once, with a significant chance of failure. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Gladiator is an enemy Sky Pirate class for bangaas. Their battle performance is similar to that of a Dark Knight. Final Fantasy XIV The Gladiator is a Discipline of War, focusing on the use of shields and swords. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Gladiator is a job for bangaa after mastering two Warrior abilities. Gladiators wield the powerful blades in combat and can also learn three different "Spell Blades" to deal damage. Along with those, they also have some Fighter abilities to use as well. When raised right, Gladiators are very powerful and, when equipped with Strikeback, it is difficult to get in a hit. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Gladiator is a job available only to bangaa. This job can charge their weapons with elemental properties for stronger attacks. They are nimble melee units that are incapable of equipping heavy armor and so are a bit short in the Defense department, but the highest possible Strength growth makes up for it. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Hero class focuses on increasing attack power and inflicting massive damage. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gladiator appears as a recruitable character. He is unlocked in Coliseum on Classic as the First Time Reward. Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game The Gladiator job appears with Thunder-, Fire-, and Earth-elemental cards. 3-073C Gladiator Faris.jpg|Trading Card of Faris as a Gladiator. 4-007C.jpg|Trading Card of Krile as a Gladiator. Gladiator XIV TCG.png|Trading Card of a Hyur as a Gladiator. Gladiator TCG.png|Trading Card of a Bangaa as a Gladiator. Triple Triad Faris as a Gladiator from ''Final Fantasy V appears on a Triple Triad card in the version playable via Final Fantasy Portal App. Gallery V Gladiator.png|Main cast of Final Fantasy V as Gladiators. Ff14-fighter.jpg|A Hyur Gladiator in Final Fantasy XIV. Gladiator ARR Art.png|Gladiator in Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. Ffta-bangaa-gladiator.png|A bangaa Gladiator in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTS Gladiator Sprite.png|Sprite in Final Fantasy Tactics S. FFTS Gladiator SR Portrait.png|Portrait in Final Fantasy Tactics S. FFTS Gladiator SR Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Tactics S. FF5A Gladiator R F Atrniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. FFTA Gladiator R F Artniks.png|Final Fantasy Artniks. PFF Gladiator M.png|Male Gladiator in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Gladiator F.png|Female Gladiator in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. Etymology Trivia in the Gladiator role in an early screenshot for Final Fantasy XIII.]] *Initial screenshots for Final Fantasy XIII showed the abbreviation "GLA" in red as a paradigm role, standing for Gladiator, but was later scrapped in favor of Commando. *The job's use of elemental attacks for a more varied offensive option is likely inspired by the Mana series depiction of the job class, in where the job gained elemental Saber spells into progression. es:Gladiador it:Gladiatore Category:Recurring jobs